Harry Potter and the Veil of the Forgotten
by thebusnamedgak
Summary: I don't own anything! Harry Potter is having a hard time getting over Sirius. He begins to think about what he can do to bring him back. Once again he sets out on a perilous quest to bring back his godfather but of course not without some help. Filled
1. Shhh!

Sirius Black grinned widely as he was just playing not even fighting Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry stood there immobilized and speechless as Sirius was knocked through the veil by a piercing red blast igniting the whole room in its shimmers. Harry screamed and yelled as Lupin told him his mentor was dead. This time Harry believed him as he had seen this happen over and over. But some part of him still wanted to believe he could still be alive..._ Please Sirius, just come through the other side, please._

"Ha-Harry," Harry whizzed around to hear the rough whisper of his godfather. "Over here, Harry!" Harry rotated his head to the veil but there was nothing.

"SIRIUS? SIRIUS?" Harry sighed as he heard no reply. He just wanted a sign, just anything to be able to talk to his godfather again.

"Harry I am not gone. I am beyond veil, it is...it is... Come and get me... Please... Harry you..." Sirius' voice swallowed up and everything began to swirl rapidly.

"Sirius, NO!"

Sweat trickled down past Harry Potter's emerald green eyes and it bled into Dudley Dursley's old and worn dull grey T-Shirt. Harry put his bony thin hand to his chest as he felt it puff up-and-down, up-and-down. "Sirius..." Harry groaned as he slipped off his bed covers and thumped down on the floor of his cousin Dudley's second bedroom. Harry's face cringed tightly as he realized the impact of his feet to the ground made a little too much noise for Aunt Petunia's light sleeping. "Damn it!" Harry whispered to himself in sorrow.

"Boy!" Uncle Vernon's voice bellowed from across the hall. He could feel the vibrations of the feet of lets just say his more than chubby uncle. The door swung open and collided with his wardrobe. Harry was caught wide-eyed. "Boy, do you hear me? Are you listening? No more midnight wanderings again or else you'll be locked in there from after dinner until its time for YOU to make US breakfast." He began to stomp his wide legs out of the room when Harry stopped him with a big grin on his face.

"Oh, I'll just be informing the One-Eyed Moody, the Body Twister Tonks, and my convicted murderer Godfather about this." Harry also forgot to tell his guardians (with joy) that Sirius was dead. Uncle Vernon's ears turned to fire as his face turned inside-out. "Oh, and do you mind making breakfast, I'm tired." Uncle Vernon slammed the door as his ears went twice as read as his best friend's Ronald Weasley's hair.

Harry chuckled as he got out parchment and quill. He was going to write to someone. But who? _Well Ron would probably just tell me that it was just my imagination and to stop thinking about it. And Hermione would probably give me an explanation of reasons and go on and on, well at least she'd talk._

_Dear Hermione,_

_I had a really disturbing dream tonight (nothing the unusual), but this one was different. I was re-living the event of how Sirius fell through the veil, but after he fell through, he talked to me. He said he wasn't dead... And he said "help me." What do you think it means? By the way, when is it happening?_

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter_

Harry felt satisfied. Hoping she would catch on to him asking when he was leaving the Dursley's he tied the letter to Hedwig's leg and watched her ghostly white form sail out of Number 4, Privet Drive.


	2. The Call

**Sorry, I wasn't excepting anonymous reviews before but now I am so please review.**

Harry slit open his eyes of his now 16 year old self to the smell of something cooking from the kitchen below and the constant pecking of Hedwig on his window. "I'm coming," moaned Harry to his owl in a weary and tired voice.

Harry reached his hand to his bedside table for his glasses. After fiddling with them for a moment he finally placed them on his half opened eyes and proceeded to the window letting Hedwig in. She held out her leg and loosely tied parchment. Harry carefully untied the letter and muttered an un-enthusiastic "Thanks," to Hedwig. Harry unrolled the parchment to reveal Hermione's neat writing.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm going to call you, I have a plan. Happy birthday!_

_Love From,_

_Hermione_

_p.s. SOON_

Harry got excited for a second but then his excitement got extinguished when he thought back to his summer before 3rd year. He had given Ron and Hermione his number. Ron tried to call him but unfortunately he didn't know how to use a telephone. He screamed into it and got Uncle Vernon in an outrage.

Harry's mind drifted to the smell of cooking from below. The sweet broiling smell led him down to the kitchen where stood Dudley leaning over the stove. _Ha, Dudley cooking, this isn't that bad of a birthday. _ "Having fun, Dudley?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm having lots of _fun _Harry," through his rolls of fat Harry could see a sly smile forming.

"What are you cooking it smells like fire?"

"Oh, nothing _important._" Harry leaned over the stove and his mouth dropped open.

"Bloody hell..." Harry looked down at the roast of some of his spellbooks. Quidditch Through the Ages, his brand new Standard Book of Spells Grade 6, and Hogwarts, A History. "You ass," Without thinking Harry drew his wand and put it at Dudley's throat.

"You can't use that...you, you'll get expelled!" Dudley said shuddering all over. Harry grinned.

"They changed the rules," Harry lied. He slid his wand back into his pocket as her heard his Aunt and Uncle trudging down the stairs. Dudley ran and cowered in the corner of the kitchen. "Look what Dudley did to my books!" Harry stated confidently to his Aunt and Uncle.

Dudley drooped his face and said "Me? You think I would do that? He, he, he made me do it with his magic. He did it to make me get in trouble." Dudley started to fake sobbing as Aunt Petunia's pursed lips opened a little and she ran over to comfort Dudley.

"Its ok my sweet little Dudders. That mean boy won't harm you again, no he won't." Harry rolled his eyes as he took his 3 charcoal books out of the pan. He examined them as a few papers fell out.

Harry turned around to see Uncle Vernon pointing an accusing finger at him. "I've had enough of this funny business young boy. I don't care what you say to any of those, any of those lunatics. I th-" Uncle Vernon was cut off by the ringing of the telephone. Harry knew who it was and ran to get it but Uncle Vernon beat him to it.

"Hello?" Uncle Vernon grunted. Harry listened in intently.

"Hello sir. This is Madame Leafwich calling from the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry. I am calling to inform Harry that his use of illegal magic outside of school has most likely expelled him. May I please speak to Harry?"

Uncle Vernon eyed the phone suspiciously but handed the phone to Harry which really surprised him. "H-Hello?" Said Harry in a trembling voice.

"Harry!" Exclaimed a high-pitched female voice.

Harry sighed and said "Oh my god Hermione, you scared me so badly."

"Sorry, was I really that good?" Questioned Hermione in an almost proud way.

"Yes."

"Well anyways my parents and I are coming to pick you up by car ."

"Really? That's awesome! When will you be here?"

"In around 10 minutes," stated Hermione in a satisfied tone.

"WHAT?" The three Dursleys looked over from the table sniggering loudly. "Okay let me get ready. Bye!"

"See you soon!" Harry raced up the stairs and into Dudley's second bedroom. He dashed to his wardrobe and took out his clothes and flopped his clothes and supplies in his trunk. Just as he popped his trunk closed the doorbell rang.

"Where do you think you're going?" Asked Aunt Petunia in an I-don't-think-so tone as she walked to the door peering at his trunk and all of his belongings..

"My friend is picking me up. Don't you want me to leave?"

"I DO!!!" Shouted Dudley from the kitchen while watching his television.

Uncle Vernon catching on with what was going on said, "Is he one of _your_ kind? Because I will not let another one of _them _in my household. Never!"

"No, _she_ is from one of _your_ households." Aunt Petunia swung open the door to reveal a bushy haired, brown eyed girl named Hermione Granger.

"Harry!" She ran over and gave him a really big hug and shouted "Happy Birthday." Mr. and Mrs. Granger walked into the house and reached out their hands as his Aunt and Uncle reluctantly took them with disoriented looks on their faces.

He heard a shut door from outside to reveal his best Ron Weasley. He stood there freckled faced, red wavy hair, and a tall lanky build. "Ron I think it's best if you go back in the car," Hermione said as she stepped towards the door.

"Right," responded Ron his expression saying "I know you're right but I wish I didn't have to." Uncle Vernon's face went red as it had done the night before.

"I remember him HE'S ONE OF YOUR PEOPLE! OUT! OUT! OUT!" Everyone scrambled outside as people all around Privet Drive looked to the scene.

"Lets go." Said Mrs. Granger as Mr. Granger stepped on the pedal. They drove silently for a few minutes before Ron broke the silence.

"Happy birthday Harry! Take a look back there." Harry look where Ron had pointed in the back and stood there open mouthed at his pile of wrapped presents.


	3. I Couldn't Ask For More

**This is my 3rd chapter and I still haven't gotten any reviews. So if I don't get any reviews this chapter, I'm done!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Harry sat back and relaxed in the Granger's BMW X3. On one side of Harry was Ron, his head was tilted back, his mouth hung open, and a little bit a drool was hanging down the right corner of his lip. On the other side of him was Hermione, her face inches away from a 7th year textbook. "Hermione why are you reading a book for 7th year when most people haven't even started reading the 6th year books?"

"Oh, Harry... Maybe I just want to do _good_ in school."

"Whatever..." Harry began to reminisce about his undoubtedly best birthday in his lifetime. First he got his own _pile _of presents. Then just about an hour ago he got a great birthday dinner. He couldn't ask for more.

"What are you thinking about?" Harry kept staring into space as Hermione nagged him again. "Harry? HARRY!"

"What-what, yeah?"

"You were dazing off into space, what were you thinking about?"

"About my birthday. Thank you..."

"Your welcome Harry, the muggles probably didn't even remember your birthday. Anytime." She kissed his cheek then went off to sleep. After a couple of minutes Harry drifted into sleep also.

A little while later the car pulled to a stop at Grimmauld Place. "Hermione honey, where is it?" Mrs. Granger asked seeming quite confused.

Ron seemed eager to answer and said "Oh that's right, Muggles can't see it. Its right over there." Ron pointed to what was thin air in the Granger's view.

"Okay kids. Suit yourselves." Mr. Granger chuckled as he handed them their trunks. They said their good-byes (Hermione seemed to be quite attached) and headed into Number 12 Grimmauld Place. It was pitch black.

"Hello?" Bellowed Ron. Well at least something was normal. The portrait of Sirius Black's mother was screaming just as loud as ever! But then she quieted, and the candles lit up.

"SURPRISE!!!" Yelled the members of the Order of the Phoenix. It was a surprise party for Harry. Harry had actually gotten a party. He had always heard kids from Hogwarts and his muggle school talk about it, but he had never gotten one of his own. Remus Lupin, Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody, the Weasley's (even Percy), Professor Dumbledore (still avoiding his eyes), Kingsley Shacklebolt, Hagrid, and Professor Mc Gonnagall. After the party went on for a couple of hours, they order called it a night. Harry opened the door to the room he shared with Ron, but before he could get in Hermione stopped him.

"I thought you wanted to talk before? About Sirius?"

"U, yeah, I guess."

"Alright then come on."

**REVIEW PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. What did I miss?

**I'm sorry its taken such a long time to update but it's the best that I could do considering I've been so busy. I was gonna quit, but thanks to Anna Banana Boat I'll keep writing. But I'd like 5 reviews before the next chapter…please?**

Once again, Sirius Black grinned widely as he was just playing not even fighting Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry stood there immobilized yet again as Sirius was knocked through the veil by a piercing red blast igniting the whole room in its shimmers. Harry screamed and yelled as Lupin told him his mentor was dead yet again. And once again Harry had to believe him but he did as he had seen this happen over and over. But some part of him still didn't want to believe his godfather was dead, that this dream meant something. _Please Sirius, just come through the other side, please._

"Ha-Harry," Harry whizzed around to hear the rough whisper of his godfather. "Over here, Harry!" Harry rotated his head to the veil but he knew what would be there, nothing.

"SIRIUS? SIRIUS?" Harry sighed one more time as he heard no reply.

"Harry I am not gone. I am beyond veil, it is...it is terrible, it is worse than a dementor's kiss… Come and get me... Please... Harry you can't understand what it is…" Sirius' voice swallowed up yet again and everything began to swirl rapidly and Harry's eyes popped open, sweat trickling down his face.

Harry sat up in his bed and looked to his left to see Ron droopy eyed also sitting up. He turned to Harry and said "Finally, we slept in really late, we should get up and have breakfast. What do you say mate?"

"Whatever, let's go." They walked downstairs and into the kitchen to see Hermione (hunched over her year seven textbook), Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny eating breakfast. Speaking of Hermione, Harry had had a good talk with her the night before but he was a little disappointed. Hermione had said it was just a dream and Harry needed to move on. Except she obviously wasn't that cold, she was really warm, and that's what made it a good talk. Harry also had considered that maybe she just didn't want Harry to get hurt…

"Harry, HARRY!" Sounded Ginny.

"Wha, what?"

"Mom just left, she left your breakfast on the counter."

"Oh, right. Why did she leave?"

"She said it had to do with Dumbledore, she also said we have to work on the northern rooms of the house."

"You really were dazing off mate," Said Ron. Harry began blushing madly, but no one asked why which was good because he didn't want anyone to feel offended that he only told Hermione about the dreams.

They began cleaning for a long time, and then they heard the front doors slam open and closed. They ran to the door, past the portrait of Mrs. Black screaming, and they saw three pairs of puffy red eyes and one pair that stared into mid air. Mundungus was dead. Harry, Hermione, and all of the Weasley children were horror stricken, looking at the limp body being carried by Tonks and Mr. Weasley.

Mr. Weasley stepped up, "There was an attack by the death eaters on the ministry, many were killed. We need to hide." Harry closed his eyes, tears brimming on his eyelashes, letting it all sink in.


	5. Hatred

**Last chance! Please make a review even though I don't think I've updated for several months… If you were reading the story before, you might have noticed that Kingsley died in chapter 4. Just to let you know I changed it to Mundungus! Also, I haven't updated since well before book 6 came out, and I'm sticking to my original plan, so this story has no spoilers for that book. If you want me to put in some things that happened in book 6, tell me what they are and I'll probably put them in.**

Harry had no idea where he was. Everyone refused to tell him, all he knew was that he was nearing time to go back to school. He couldn't believe he was thinking it, but he **wanted** to go back to Sirius'. The place he was at was much duller than number twelve Grimmauld Place.

Ron was pacing back and forth in front of the rusted, metal front door. On the black cold wall across from him sat Hermione staring into the fake window next to the fire which seemed to lack warmth.

Since the attack on the ministry, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been isolated from everything. There were never told what happened at the ministry, who was killed, or what was going on in the outside world. Harry just couldn't wait to get to Diagon Alley, where Mrs. Weasley was taking them.

After a seemingly long ten minutes, the thick metal door opened to reveal a much more aged Mrs. Weasley. "Well come on dears, lets go then!" She held the door for them as they left the cage in which they had been left for weeks.

Harry felt great being outside, the wind blowing in his hair. Hermione was twirling around holding her books and saying "Now I can read you in the sun!" Ron's lanky body strode alongside Harry while he took deep breaths every few seconds.

They stepped into the Leaky Cauldron and the next thing Harry knew, he was in Diagon Alley. However, this was not the same Diagon Alley. It was different, and changed. All along the streets were symbols of the dark mark, painted on the walls of building like graffiti.

"Well yes, we tried to get it off, but no charm could do it," stated Mrs. Weasley very dryly. Harry new there would never be a good time to ask, but he had to. However, Hermione took the words out of his mouth.

"Who died Mrs. Weasley, it makes us all sick wondering who it is. I just really have to know, would you please tell us. It makes me sick not knowing what happened." They stopped walking, there was a dead silence. Mrs. Weasley just started naming a list of people. There were so many, people that Harry knew. A knot grew in Harry's stomach, Hermione put a hand on his back.

"And… the minister of magic… Fudge is dead. And………. Ronald your… Percy and your father, they're missing."

Harry was astonished, he couldn't believe it. He fell over, he couldn't cry. He could only think about one thing, his hatred for Voldemort. He just wanted to strangle him, strangle him for all of the things he did. For killing his parents, for giving him that scar, for killing his godfather, and now for probably killing the figure in his life that could come the closest to resembling his father, Arthur Weasley.

Ron was in hysterics, he ran off down an alleyway. Mrs. Weasley chased after him, and Harry got up to follow him two, but he was pulled down by Hermione.

"Don't, Ron needs to talk to his mother, he needs alone time with her."

"Hermione….I hate him (Voldemort)… I hate him so badly." Harry put his head into Hermione's shoulder.

"I hate him too Harry."

"Why?"

"Because he hurt you."


End file.
